Stage Lights and Gender Gaps
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A drabble fic, mostly humorous and centering around Zidane. Some implied shonenai.
1. Issues with dresses

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses.

A/N: Well isn't this an interesting little fic? I don't know where it came from, but it's amusing and chock full of shonen-ai implications. Also lots of love to **FireHedgeHog** for helping me come up with a title.

Warnings: Shonen-ai of the Blank/Zidane and randomness galore. Flames shall be laughed at and then iced.

Challenge: Blank, Zidane, Crossdressing.

"Yo, Blank!" Zidane shouted as they were getting into their costumes, the redhead in question looking up as he buckled the many belts of his costumes. Zidane strode over to him, one hand keeping his strapless dress from falling to the floor and revealing several interesting bits. "Zip me up." He demands as he comes to a stop in front of Blank and turns around.  
Blank stares at Zidane's bare back for a moment and shakes his head, grinning as he hooks the top of the material together. Zidane shivers as he searches for the zipper, cursing the makers for making it so small.

"Have you put on weight?" Blank asks, tugging the zipper upwards as far as he can. Zidane growls, the fabric of the skirt twitching as his tail thrashes beneath. The redheaded thief chuckles under his breath as the zipper slowly makes it's jerky way up Zidane's back.

"Shut up Blank, you've never had to wear one of these tiny, uncomfortable dresses." Zidane snarls, the movements of his tail under the fabric getting more violent. Blank grins, sending the blonde a teasing look that he can't see as he finishes zipping Zidane up.

"Of course, but that's only because I'm not pretty like a girl." Blank snickers, as Zidane spins around, spitting like a hellcat. He punches the thief in the arm and hisses as Blank throws his arms up in surrender, still laughing. He laughs even more as the blonde huffs and turns around, pouting like a three-year old.

Blank blinks, noticing that something wasn't quite right about this picture. Other than the fact that Zidane was in a dress… He studies Zidane's form for a second and then coughs out a laugh, his face going red. Zidane looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What? Is Ruby wandering around naked again?" Zidane asks, looking around the room curiously. Blank coughs again and points discreetly at Zidane's torso.

"You seem to have forgotten your…err… how to say this…chest." Blank says, pointing at the curious flatness of Zidane's bodice. The blonde in question blinks and looks down, paling slightly as he looks back up at the redhead.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" He asks hopefully, not really looking forward to finding something fleshy colored to stuff in his top. Blank shakes his head and gives in to his laughter as Zidane swears loudly and goes to find Ruby.

TBC

BloodyChaos: "I seem to be doing a lot of drabble fics lately, partly because I'm being lazy again."

Zach: "Since when are you not lazy?"

BloodyChaos: "Good Question, anyways if you liked it please review ."


	2. Frilly Pink Panties

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses.

A/N: heh, bet most of you thought this was abandoned. That is so not so.

Warnings: Shonen-ai of the Blank/Zidane and randomness galore. Flames shall be laughed at and then iced.

Challenge: rollerskate, explosion, frilly panties on a man from **Mystical Octopus**

-----

"What in the hell kind of devil device is this?" Blank demanded, clutching the wall as he watched Zidane skate around the room. Zidane rolled to a stop in front of him, eyes glinting mischievously as he held out his hand.

"Baku said they're called rollerskates. He thought we could use them on jobs." Zidane said as Blank cautiously took his hand. At that moment, one of the stolen objects decided to blow up, sending both boys flying.

Blank was sprawled over Zidane, eyes swirling as he tried to figure out what in the hell just happened. He looked down and noticed that the explosion had destroyed a bit of Zidane's pants.

"Nice purple undies, monkey boy." He snickered, watching Zidane flush and look down. He felt a chill down his spine when Zidane immediately glanced back up, grinning as though he'd just won the lottery.

"Nice frilly pink panties, girly boy." Zidane snickered, somehow managing to extract himself from under Blank and running off before the stunned thief could catch and strangle him.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	3. Chocobo

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses.

A/N: And yet another chapter from the mind of Chaos, which has been moving rather slow recently.

Warnings: Shonen-ai of the Blank/Zidane and randomness galore. Flames shall be laughed at and then iced.

Challenge: hair ties, tea, and a chocobo from **Gem Encrusted Earth.**

-----

"Get back here with my hair tie you blasted bird!!" Zidane screeched, chasing after the chocobo. Why was there a chocobo at headquarters? Because said chocobo was a kleptomaniac chocobo and stole everything it saw; Jewelry, Gil, rare items, Hair ties, anything it could get it's greedy little beak on.

At first, it had been kind of funny to see Tantalus members randomly chase the bird all over the place, especially when the chocobo had stolen Blank's tea.

Now it was really getting kind of annoying and Zidane was inches away from serving Lindblum Fried Chocobo for lunch for the indignity of having his hair constantly fall into his face.

But on the bright side, at least it hadn't stole his pants...

Oops, seems he spoke too soon. Why was Blank always there when he was half naked?

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

This seemed really funny when I wrote it (which was at some ungodly hour in the morning), but I don't know...


	4. Swimming

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses

A/N: Attempting to update all of my drabble fics at least once this weekend.

Warnings: Shonen-ai of the Blank/Zidane and randomness galore. Flames shall be laughed at and then iced.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Zidane, swimming.

0x0x0x0x0x0

It wasn't exactly a welk-known fact, but Zidane could swim about half as well as a rock. Which is why he was rarely brought along when they had an underwater hit, he floundered about and brought more attention to himself than a peacock.

He was only ever used as a distraction. In fact, in Treno, if they really, really needed a distraction, they just threw Zidane off a bridge. He would start to scream and rant, drawing the attention of all the guards in the area.

It was a wonder how they never figured out Zidane was involved in the theft, but then again, Blank usually threw him off the bridge for fun. Zidane was so cute when he was wet and shivering that he just couldn't help it.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.


	5. Stalker

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

A/N: Long time, no see.

Warnings: Shonen-ai of the Blank/Zidane and randomness galore. Flames shall be laughed at and then iced.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Dagger the stalker girl from **Firehedgehog**

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Have you ever felt like you were being followed?" Zidane asked Blank, tail twitching as they strolled down the streets of Lindblum. Blank glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the Princess as she ducked behind a barrel. He smirked, looking back at Zidane and wrapping an arm around the other's waist, squeezing his bum as he pulled him close.

"It's all in your imagination." Blank assured, patting the seat of his jeans as he looked back at Dagger. The Princess had collapsed in the street, foaming at the mouth.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.


End file.
